Sea Swirl/Gallery
Season one Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png|The Ticket Master Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Lyra Heartstrings, Orange Swirl, Lemon Hearts, and Sea Swirl watch S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png|Boast Busters Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png|Dragonshy The animal team sings with hedgehogs S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Ace looking at his tennis racket S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Celestia appears S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Hoity Toity goes oh the shame S1E14.png|Suited For Success Collective GASP S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Fluttershy hiding from the paparazzi S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Applejack Fantasy2 S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Sea Swirl's Costume S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Rarity and Sweetie Belle running S2E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Sea Swirl S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rarity using binoculars S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Spike huh S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Seaswirl angry S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Ponies waiting in line S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie singing "smile as wide as a mile" S02E18.png|A Friend in Deed Iron Will and background ponies.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Ponies laughing S2E20.png|It's About Time Worried Fluttershy S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Ponyville skyview S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential The crowd S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Sugarcube corner S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies CMC running at the parade S3E04.png|One Bad Apple Crowd of ponies gathering in front of town hall S3E05.png|Magic Duel Ponies arguing S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Decorating Canterlot S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 The Summer Sun Celebration begins S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Main cast walking beside a line of ponies S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Rainbow listening Applejack talking S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Applejack 'You sure did come on the right day' S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Rarity and CMC walking on the catwalk S4E13.png|Simple Ways Fluttershy frozen in the spotlight S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Amethyst Star blocking Spike's view S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies View of Crowd S04E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png|Equestria Games Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Ponies walking past a cloud S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Crowd laughing at Discord S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Sea Swirl sees Twilight running S5E9.png|Slice of Life Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png|Princess Spike A party S5E11.png|Party Pooped Foals at the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png|Amending Fences Ponies frightened by the Tantabus S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Sea Swirl wearing a Princess Dress S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Rainbow "This is the best thing ever!" S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Crowd in shock first half S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social CMC listening to Diamond Tiara's song S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Pinkie Pie goes back to Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Fluttershy nervously wandering Ponyville S5E21.png|Scare Master Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Sea Swirl getting shushed S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six On Your Marks Apple Bloom "one thing is for sure" S6E4.png Apple Bloom "will never be the same" S6E4.png No Second Prances Starlight "the friendliest place in Equestria" S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer "shouldn't be hard" S6E6.png Twilight approaches Trixie's stage area S6E6.png Applejack and Pinkie approach the stage S6E6.png Applejack "ain't that a mouthful of molasses" S6E6.png Trixie appears annoyed from behind the curtain S6E6.png Trixie appears on the stage S6E6.png Trixie unenthusiastic "come one, come all" S6E6.png Trixie putting herself down on stage S6E6.png Audience muttering confused S6E6.png Trixie shrieking "it's a working title!" S6E6.png Trixie presents the pony-eating manticore S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Audience waiting for Trixie's magic trick S6E6.png Trixie gets shot out of the cannon S6E6.png Audience in worried confusion S6E6.png Magic sparks inside the black box S6E6.png Trixie presents her great and powerful assistant S6E6.png Trixie presents Starlight to the crowd S6E6.png Starlight, Trixie, and manticore take a bow S6E6.png Newbie Dash Afternoon in Ponyville S6E7.png Rainbow Dash flying into town S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Flutter Brutter Applejack "your parents won't stand up for themselves" S6E11.png Spice Up Your Life Saffron Masala getting Ponet's attention S6E12.png Pinkie Pie and Saffron smiling at each other S6E12.png The Cart Before the Ponies Spectating ponies cheering loudly S6E14.png Buckball Season Applejack assembles unicorns on the field S6E18.png Applejack addressing the unicorns S6E18.png Applejack on buckball field explaining buckball to the unicorns S6E18.png Unicorns listening to Rainbow Dash S6E18.png Applejack "all the unicorns have to do" S6E18.png Applejack explains the unicorns' role in buckball S6E18.png Unicorns levitating their baskets S6E18.png Rainbow Dash addressing the unicorns S6E18.png First two unicorn players begin their tryout S6E18.png Applejack addressing the unicorns again S6E18.png Sea Swirl and Star Bright begin their tryout S6E18.png Fluttershy guiding butterflies off the field S6E18.png Sea Swirl looking at incoming softball S6E18.png Sea Swirl ducking under the flying ball S6E18.png Sea Swirl blushing with embarrassment S6E18.png Applejack "let's see what the rest of you can do" S6E18.png Buckball team tryouts are a complete disaster S6E18.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Where the Apple Lies Young Big McIntosh "I hate to say I told you so" S6E23.png Granny Smith begins her "presentation" S6E23.png Viewing gallery ponies in complete shock S6E23.png Young Applejack admits to her lies S6E23.png Granny Smith surprised to see Big McIntosh S6E23.png Granny Smith "that is a darn good question" S6E23.png Young Applejack heaves a heavy sigh S6E23.png Young Applejack confessing the truth S6E23.png Applejack confesses the truth to Filthy Rich S6E23.png Granny Smith "I don't know what in blazes" S6E23.png Granny Smith offers to tell another story S6E23.png Ponies raise their hooves as Granny begins another story S6E23.png To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Starlight Glimmer waving goodbye to her friends S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer and Trixie leaving Ponyville S6E25.png Season seven Celestial Advice Ponies and changelings mingle and dance S7E1.png A Flurry of Emotions Flurry Heart's cart speeds toward toy display S7E3.png Parental Glideance The Wonderbolts at a ribbon-cutting ceremony S7E7.png Rainbow accidentally cuts off a piece of Spitfire's tail S7E7.png Honest Apple Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png The Couture du Future Fashion Contest begins S7E9.png Lily Lace's fashion model striking a pose S7E9.png Starstreak's fashion model on the runway S7E9.png Inky Rose's fashion model striking a pose S7E9.png A Royal Problem Princess Luna having trouble cutting the ribbon S7E10.png Princess Luna cuts the ribbon with her hoof S7E10.png Ponies stomp their hooves for Princess Luna S7E10.png The Perfect Pear Ponies gather in front of Grand Pear's jam stand S7E13.png Apple Bloom "gone my whole life without" S7E13.png Grand Pear closing his pear stand S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Twilight Sparkle scolding Toola Roola S7E14.png Twilight scolds Toola Roola and Coconut Cream S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle projects a magical barrier S7E14.png Twilight looks disapprovingly at the fillies S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle looking for Rarity S7E14.png Triple Threat Spike "the Dragon Lord is a dragon" S7E15.png Spike "learn more about friendship" S7E15.png Thorax warming his hooves by the flames S7E15.png First row of trumpet blowers S7E15.png Trumpeters blow trumpets at Princess Ember S7E15.png Ember shields her ears from trumpet fanfare S7E15.png Princess Ember menacing Twinkleshine S7E15.png Princess Ember looking over at Spike S7E15.png Spike welcoming Princess Ember to Ponyville S7E15.png Princess Ember "that's probably why" S7E15.png Spike startles Steam Roller into jumping into a hole S7E15.png Ember and Thorax's Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to the last pony S7E19.png Rarity "I need a dozen lavender pieces" S7E19.png Stallion wearing Mr. Breezy's clothes S7E19.png Ponies attracted by Mr. Breezy's new advertising S7E19.png Marks and Recreation Ponies gather around the Cutie Mark Crusaders S7E21.png Rumble notices the Cutie Mark Crusaders in town S7E21.png Rumble hoping not to be noticed S7E21.png Scootaloo calling out to Rumble S7E21.png Rumble waving to the Cutie Mark Crusaders S7E21.png Cutie Mark Crusaders giving out camp flyers S7E21.png Secrets and Pies Rainbow Dash enters the pie-eating party S7E23.png Noteworthy and Sea Swirl look at Pinkie S7E23.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Alternate exterior shot of Canterlot Library EGFF.png Season eight Marks for Effort Scootaloo and Cozy Glow hide from Bon Bon S8E12.png Bon Bon hears something behind her S8E12.png Yakity-Sax Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S8E18.png Wide view of Sweet Apple Acres S8E18.png Ponies partying at Sweet Apple Acres S8E18.png Main ponies sulking outside Town Hall S8E18.png The Washouts Stadium after the Washouts' show S8E20.png Rolling Thunder and Short Fuse sign autographs S8E20.png A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Cranky reading newspaper next to Sea Swirl S8E21.png Cranky Doodle blushing with mortification S8E21.png Father Knows Beast Spike and Sludge walking through town S8E24.png Season nine Sparkle's Seven Apple Chord's family at back of the theater S9E4.png Security guard kicks out Apple Chord's family S9E4.png The Point of No Return Twilight teleports behind a library pillar S9E5.png Twilight teleports beside library center table S9E5.png Twilight teleports under a library desk S9E5.png Twilight addresses librarian with disguised voice S9E5.png Librarian Pony immediately recognizes Twilight S9E5.png Twilight Sparkle putting the potted plant down S9E5.png Twilight sees a new book by Mooncurve S9E5.png Twilight "is that the new edition" S9E5.png Twilight "Seven Theories on Bending Time" S9E5.png Twilight opens Mooncurve's new book S9E5.png Spike tapping on Twilight's shoulder S9E5.png Spike look reproachfully at Twilight S9E5.png Twilight Sparkle "no books today!" S9E5.png Twilight "need to speak with Dusty Pages" S9E5.png Twilight Sparkle clearing her throat S9E5.png Twilight Sparkle "sensitive matter" S9E5.png Twilight Sparkle repeating Dusty's name S9E5.png Twilight Sparkle "the head librarian" S9E5.png Twilight "she's worked here forever" S9E5.png Twilight showing a picture of Dusty Pages S9E5.png Close-up on picture of Dusty Pages S9E5.png Spike gives library book to the librarian S9E5.png Spike "we have an overdue book" S9E5.png Spike with an 'I told you so' face S9E5.png Twilight looking very worried S9E5.png Twilight's head on librarian's desk S9E5.png Common Ground Buckball fans cheering for Ponyville S9E6.png Between Dark and Dawn Pony version of the musical Wicked S9E13.png Luna watching pony version of Wicked S9E13.png Dragon Dropped Spike and Rarity find Gabby at the station S9E19.png A Horse Shoe-In Octavia Melody's concert venue S9E20.png Daring Doubt Rainbow flying to the other bookstore S9E21.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Unicorns listening to Twilight Sparkle S9E25.png Animated shorts Sundae, Sundae, Sundae Pinkie Pie observing heat-struck ponies MLPS5.png Sea Swirl fanning herself MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie appears before Sea Swirl MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "snow sandwich in Yakyakistan" MLPS5.png Tenth Doctor and Sea Swirl look interested MLPS5.png IDW comics Friends Forever issue 9 page 5.jpg Merchandise Mystery pack 4 Sea Swirl.png|Wave 3 mystery pack pony and card. Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg MLP Facebook Explore Equestria Manehattan 2016-02-20 image.png Collective GASP S01E18.png|Season 1 Seaswirl angry S2E11.png|Season 2 CMC running at the parade S3E04.png|Season 3 Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png|Season 4 Sea Swirl getting shushed S5E25.png|Season 5